


King Size Bed

by katzengefluster



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, hints of dominant bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:09:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzengefluster/pseuds/katzengefluster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go to Hong Kong by yourselves, they said. Perform at MAMA 2014, they said. Get booked into a room with only one bed because the hotel staff are incompetent, they said. Make out with your best friend for the first time ever and compete to see who can make the other come first - okay so maybe no one told Double B that last part, but that doesn't mean it won't happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King Size Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the hotel after MAMA 2014 in Hong Kong. Due to a booking mishap, instead of being put into a room with two double beds like they'd been expecting, Bobby and Hanbin get put in a room with one king size bed instead.

“So, I have a question,” Bobby asked suddenly, and Hanbin turned his head to look in his direction.

“What?”

Bobby was silent for a moment before asking, his lips pulling back slightly in a grin as he wondered how Hanbin would respond. “Have you ever thought about making out with a dude?”

Hanbin didn’t reply right away, a little surprised and caught off guard by the question. But then he grinned and turned his body to face Bobby, propping his head up on his hand. “Would you be asking me this if we were sleeping in separate beds?”

Bobby laughed at his question before also turning to face Hanbin, even though he couldn’t make out much in the darkness beyond the outline of his body. It was probably easier this way. “I dunno, probably not?” They both laughed, and Bobby took that as a good sign. He hadn’t thought Hanbin would get freaked out about the question, because he seemed pretty open minded about most things, but it was good to know for sure. “So, answer my question. Ever thought about it?”

Hanbin wished he could see Bobby's face. He wanted to see his eyes, because it would be far easier to figure out if Bobby was being serious right now or if he was just messing around, trying to get a rise out of Hanbin. But the darkness also afforded Hanbin some measure of safety as well—he could answer honestly and if Bobby was just joking, he'd never know. “I’ve thought about it.”

“Would you do it?” Bobby wondered if Hanbin would take the bait or if he’d just consider it a random middle of the night conversation. It wasn’t that he’d been wanting to mess around with Hanbin for ages or anything, but this whole dating ban was a nuisance and Bobby just really wanted to have someone else touch his dick for once. He also thought he'd probably have the highest chance of success with Hanbin, because despite being his leader, Hanbin tended to follow his lead outside the training room. Granted, now that Bobby thought about it, that kind of made it sound like he was taking advantage of him—which he most certainly was not! He'd make sure Hanbin got off too.

“Why are you asking?” Hanbin inquired. “Offering anything?” Though he was a little surprised by the question (mostly because it was Bobby; while they'd never discussed gay people before, Hanbin had just assumed Bobby would think it was gross, based on his devotion to Jesus and talks of that tattoo he wanted to get) he was hoping Bobby was being serious. Hanbin was admittedly terrible with people, thus had zero experience with anyone at all. Since he'd never done anything with a girl before, Hanbin was more than open to the idea of gaining experience with a guy. Out of everyone he knew, he thought Bobby would be perfect. They were highly attuned to one another, but they were also both the sort of people who wouldn't allow awkwardness to reign supreme over their friendship. If they did do anything with each other and they felt awkward after, Hanbin was positive they'd talk it out before leaving the hotel tomorrow morning.

“That depends, are you interested?” Bobby knew he could have just been frank and told Hanbin he wanted to kiss him, but it was kind of more fun to go in these circular patterns first. Build up the excitement a little.

“I don’t know,” Hanbin replied, “you’re not really my type.”

Trust Hanbin to ruin it. “Oh shut up and come here before I change my mind.” Bobby grinned as he settled back onto the mattress, his head turned to watch as the black shadow of Hanbin’s body crawled over to his side of the bed. The time for backing down passed them by, and as Hanbin slid on top of him, Bobby couldn’t believe they were actually doing this. How had that happened? It was all so quick.

In a matter of seconds Hanbin found himself on top of Bobby, surprised he’d jumped into this so easily. What were they doing? This was kind of crazy, but at the same time, kind of exciting (and now that he was on top of Bobby, he could acutely feel just how exciting it was). The thought of Bobby getting hard at the idea of making out with him actually made Hanbin feel a little more comfortable with the situation.

Bobby couldn’t help but grin as he felt Hanbin slide on top of him, his hands automatically coming up to rest on the Hanbin’s hips. “Somebody feels excited about this.” he joked. He could make out Hanbin’s grin in the soft glow of the alarm clock.

“Don’t flatter yourself; I was just picturing Hayi.” Hanbin shot back. He had to admit that Bobby’s strong hands felt awfully nice gripping his skin.

“Pervert.” Bobby laughed at Hanbin's attempted cover.

“What, you think you'd actually make my dick hard? With that face?" Hanbin teased back.

Bobby shook his head slowly before moving one hand from Hanbin’s side to his neck, tugging him down. “Shut up and come here, asshole.” Hanbin complied, lowering himself slowly until his face was just above Bobby's, both of them momentarily hesitant. Final chance to say this was all just a joke.

Then Bobby tugged Hanbin all the way down until their lips touched, and they were officially unable to take any of this back. Not that either of them wanted to at the moment, lips locked and hips grinding into each other. This was hot, there was no denying it. Bobby was the one who initiated the open mouth part of the kiss, his tongue sliding out first to part Hanbin’s lips. While the hand around Hanbin’s neck tightened just a little, holding him in place, Bobby’s other hand wandered off of his side and onto his back, fingers wandering up under Hanbin's shirt in exploration.

As the hand around his neck tightened, Hanbin instinctively pressed his hips into Bobby with a bit more force, and wondered briefly how far they were going to take this. Did he actually want it to go further? Further would mean taking off their clothes and touching each other, and while part of him definitely wanted to go there, another part of him was still a little wary. This would be his first time doing anything with another person, and while he was quite adept at jerking himself off, he wasn't entirely sure if he was really okay with doing it in front of Bobby.

But Hanbin wasn’t the type of person who normally allowed nerves to get in his way (at least not anymore, after his disastrous run on Show Me The Money). He was determined to meet nerve-wracking experiences head-on from now on, taking no prisoners. Pulling away from Bobby’s prying lips for a moment, he looked down into his eyes. “Bobby?”

Bobby looked up at Hanbin, understanding the question without it needing to be spoken out loud. It was all in the eyes and the body language, and Bobby was perfect at reading both. “We should probably lose our clothes, right?” He guessed, and grinned when Hanbin agreed.

Hanbin shoved the comforter out of the way, getting up from the bed and standing, hands on his hips, briefly contemplating the situation. He'd never been this turned on before in his life (granted he did usually try to repress the feelings whenever they came up, because when you had next to no privacy and no time, erections were kind of your enemy). But right now he wanted to feel Bobby’s hands on every bit of his body, from his neck to his ass to his dick. It was an aggressive sort of excitement, one that he’d never felt before.

Bobby kept his eyes on Hanbin as he stood up, his hands not hesitant as they went for the bottom of his shirt, lifting it and pulling it over his head before tossing it on the floor. Hanbin seemed to follow his actions, removing his own shirt and then suddenly they were both there, hands on their pants, both with erections straining at the front. While he wasn't as inexperienced as Hanbin, Bobby was probably less experienced that Hanbin thought he was, but he was determined to pretend otherwise. One thing he couldn't overlook though was the fact that despite having some experience with girls, he couldn't remember ever being this turned on. Maybe it was the slight taboo of the situation doing it for him, or maybe it was something else entirely. All that mattered in the end though was that he desperately wanted to connect with Hanbin, to touch him and be touched by him.

They moved simultaneously, shedding themselves of their last bits of clothing, standing together, naked in the darkness. Bobby surprised himself when he suddenly moved forward, his hands reaching out to grab Hanbin around the waist, pulling him in close. Bobby's fingers reached out, tentatively touching Hanbin’s dick. He glanced up at his face and saw Hanbin suck his lower lip into his mouth and close his eyes, and Bobby felt exceptionally powerful in that moment. So that’s what it was like—that’s how easy it really was to control a guy. He knew Hanbin would have the exact same power over him though, and it was kind of intoxicating.

But he didn’t want things to move too quickly, so he fell back on the standard guy thing and looked down at his hands. He studied Hanbin’s dick before pulling his own up to measure beside it.

“Are you measuring our dick sizes?” Hanbin’s voice was tinged with disbelief, but there was humour in it too.

Bobby couldn’t help but grin. “Maybe I am.”

“Well, how do they stack up?” Hanbin laughed as he asked, his own eyes looking down. It was kind of weird, seeing them like this, erections right next to each other.

“Well, mine is definitely thicker than yours, but I think you have me beat in length,” Bobby replied, looking up into Hanbin’s face, amused when he saw the grin on his friend’s lips.

“Good to know,” Hanbin said, before looking back at Bobby and laughing. “Can I admit something to you?” He asked, quiet until Bobby nodded. "I've never been this turned on before."

Bobby let out a relieved breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding before pulling Hanbin in close to him again. “Same,” was all he said before pressing his lips to Hanbin’s mouth again, one hand on his neck as the other kept a firm grip on Hanbin's dick. Hanbin’s body stiffened in a good way, and Bobby pressed him against the nearby wall, rutting against Hanbin's thigh.

Hanbin was unprepared as Bobby grabbed him and shoved him back, and he wasn’t exactly sure how he managed to not come then and there. He held it back though, his hands gripping Bobby’s skin tightly. A few seconds later and he felt Bobby’ dick against his leg and realized he was neglecting his partner. He slid his left hand down over Bobby’s backside, squeezing as much skin as he could manage, while pressing his left thigh into Bobby’s groin. His right hand slid along in between their legs, brushing over Bobby’s clenched fist until he found Bobby's dick. Hanbin's touch was light at first, unsure if he should touch Bobby the way he touched himself. But just as he felt Bobby tense and start to pull his head back to speak, Hanbin clenched his fingers around it and jerked it tightly, pleased when Bobby let out a strangled cry and bucked into Hanbin's fist, banging him hard against the wall.

Bobby was shocked at how quickly he'd almost come in Hanbin's grip, almost embarrassed by it. He just hadn't expected Hanbin's touch to be so good. The way he'd gripped it, strong and aggressive... It was harder than Bobby did it on himself, and he was surprised to find that he liked it a lot. He'd had a limited number of handjobs from girls before, and none of them had ever grabbed his dick the way Hanbin did. He grit his teeth and managed to calm himself down. His mouth moved to Hanbin’s ear, a faint whisper making his preference known. “Don’t do that again,” he whispered threateningly.

“Don’t do what?” Hanbin whispered back, a grin on his lips. He’d definitely set something off with Bobby.

“Don’t touch it like a girl,” Bobby whispered back, the slightest growl in his voice, “I like you aggressive.”

Hanbin had to bite back a laugh, amused but definitely turned on by Bobby’s comment. “I’ll be aggressive, I promise.” he whispered, before pressing his mouth to Bobby’s neck, his tongue tracing a path down his jugular vein. Hanbin was going in blind, just guessing what Bobby would like, following his directive and being aggressive.

Bobby let out a small groan at the gesture before speaking. “Just like a lion, Hanbin-ah, going for blood.”

Hanbin pumped his hand more quickly on Bobby’s dick, turned on by the comment and pleased with the praise. “Well, hyung, you told me to be aggressive.”

“I did,” Bobby replied, “and it’s hot as fuck. My little lion.” He grabbed Hanbin’s hair, pulling his head close until he could crush their lips together. He was surprised to find that Hanbin was rather adept at giving hand jobs, and wondered how often the other boy jerked himself off. Maybe he was just a natural. All Bobby knew was that he was precariously close to the edge, but he didn’t want to give in yet. He couldn’t spill first; he couldn’t let Hanbin beat him at that. Bobby was supposed to be the experienced one, after all. He should be the one making Hanbin beg for it.

Hanbin couldn’t help but feel even more turned on at the nick name, wondering if Bobby would ever bring it up outside of this. He rather liked the idea of being called a lion. He grinned into Bobby’s lips as he thought about it, and he slid his left hand up Bobby’s chest back to his arm, squeezing the bicep before moving on to grip the back of his neck. He wondered how close Bobby was, wondered if maybe he’d gone back to kissing him because the neck thing got him too excited.

Despite his own lack of experience, Hanbin was determined to make Bobby come first. He pulled his mouth away from Bobby’s and went back to the side of the neck, and the way Bobby tensed at the contact of tongue on skin gave him the answer he was after. He’d found his weak spot, it seemed. Hanbin kept up the pumping action with his right hand as he continued to lick and suck at Bobby’s neck.

Bobby was so close to the edge when Hanbin went back to his neck that he couldn’t bring himself to tear away and gain some vestige of control back. It was too good, it all felt too good and right now he didn’t care who was going to win their little contest. Hanbin was good, _damn good_ , and he wanted to enjoy this to the fullest.

Bobby felt his knees starting to go a little weak and he leaned more heavily against Hanbin, his breathing hitched and his hand clenching tightly around Hanbin’s neck. His mouth was back at the other’s ear, whispering again. “Oh fuck yes, I’m so close.” He didn’t even worry about the words anymore, all he could feel was the overwhelming urge to give in to the pleasure.

“What are you waiting for? Let your lion finish you off.” Hanbin grinned against Bobby’s neck, amused that he totally had Bobby by the balls (literally and figuratively). Victory was totally his.

Bobby sucked in a breath, bucking into Hanbin’s hand. “Oh fuck, I’m gonna come.” Bobby growled in warning a second before Hanbin pressed their mouths together again, blocking Bobby from making any further noise with his lips. Bobby came in Hanbin’s hand, the sticky fluid shooting on both of them, but mostly getting on Hanbin. This didn’t bother him as much as he'd thought it might, possibly because of the fact that he’d won their battle and he’d made Bobby come first. It was a powerful feeling.

He gave Bobby a few seconds to lean against him and calm himself. Bobby moved his lips from Hanbin’s, his hand loosening around his neck and instead brushing his fingers over Hanbin’s cheek and into his hair. “Mmm, that was awesome. I totally came on you, sorry.” Bobby grinned and laughed lightly, which made Hanbin laugh too.

“That’s okay; time for hyung to repay the favour.” Hanbin answered, pushing up from the wall and shoving Bobby back toward the bed, confidence bolstered by his mastery over Bobby's dick. Bobby didn’t seem bothered by the action, instead he grinned and let Hanbin push him back onto the bed.

“My aggressive lion, making sure he gets what he wants.” Bobby grinned and pushed himself up the bed, leaning against the headboard.

Hanbin knelt at the bottom of the bed, a smirk on his face (that Bobby only now realized he could make out more clearly after having time to adjust to the light) and he started crawling up the bed, over Bobby’s outstretched legs. “Well, this lion wants what you just got, and if you know what’s good for you, you’ll make sure he gets it.”

Bobby grinned and sat up, reaching out to place both hands on Hanbin’s ass, squeezing tightly. “Oh you’ll get what you have coming to you.” he replied, wondering how quickly Hanbin would last if he used his mouth instead of his hand. This was all about exploration, after all, and if he didn’t like it he could go back to using his hand. Because, if he was being honest with himself, he was actually curious about what it was like, giving a blowjob. Besides, he felt as though Hanbin had won the act, being the victor of their unspoken competition just now.

“That’s what I like to hear.” Hanbin replied, wondering what Bobby had in mind. What he wasn’t expecting was for Bobby to crane his neck, taking the head of Hanbin's dick into his mouth. If it hadn’t been for Bobby’s fingers clenching at the base of his dick as tightly as they were, Hanbin may have come off of that alone. He couldn’t help but gasp out loud, trying his damnedest to keep from bucking into Bobby’s mouth.

After the initial reaction from Hanbin, Bobby knew he was going to go through with this. It was weird, but it wasn’t that bad, really. Besides, he liked the way it totally buckled Hanbin’s exterior composure. He pulled his mouth away, looking up at the arched figure of his best friend. “Fuck, Hanbin, you’re gorgeous.” He couldn’t resist making the comment, grinning when he saw Hanbin smile. “I just have one favour to ask,” he looked up, waiting until Hanbin looked coherent enough to nod. “Just let me know when you’re gonna come, alright? I don’t think I’m ready to get anything in my mouth.”

Hanbin laughed before nodding. “I promise I won’t come in your mouth.” he said, unable to help but laugh.

Bobby grinned and pinched Hanbin’s ass before leaning down to take him in his mouth again. The only bad thing about this was not being able to watch Hanbin’s reaction. Then again it might just make him hard again, so maybe that was a good thing. He tried swallowing more of Hanbin, but it was difficult getting it to fit without invoking a gag reflex. How on earth did girls do it? He’d have to look into it. For now he’d do what he could. He wrapped his hand around the exposed length, gripping it tightly and pumping it in time with his mouth.

Hanbin was finding it harder and harder to control himself, all he wanted to do was slam himself down Bobby’s throat, no worry whatsoever about gag reflexes and choking (mainly because he didn't realize that they would even be a thing to be concerned about). Bobby’s mouth was wonderful, and he was shocked he’d lasted this long inside it.

Bobby could feel Hanbin’s body tensing, like he was about to come, and he then felt a tap on his head, Hanbin’s fingers pulling on his hair, his mouth open and his eyes wide. “Hyung—” was all he managed to say, but it was all Bobby needed to hear. Bobby didn’t move his mouth, though—not yet.

He clenched his fingers tightly around Hanbin’s dick, just under the head, keeping him from ejaculation. He still kept sucking on the tip though, and moved his other hand to wrap around the rest of Hanbin’s dick, and it wasn’t until he felt Hanbin pulling at his head again that he looked up.

“Hyung,” Hanbin hissed out, not trusting himself to speak any louder, “stop it.”

Bobby finally pulled his mouth away, just enough to speak. “Stop what?” He knew exactly what Hanbin meant, but he wanted to make him say it. He wanted to make Hanbin beg for it.

Hanbin dug his fingers into Bobby’ hair, steadying himself again the other boy. “Let me come.” he whined.

Bobby grinned before taking Hanbin in his mouth again. Hanbin leaned over until his head was resting against Bobby’s. “Please, hyung, let me come.” Hanbin's voice was practically a whimper, and Bobby loved every strained syllable.

Bobby pulled his head back again until he was looking up at Hanbin, who was biting down on his lip again and looking tortured. Bobby laughed a little and decided to push it just a step further. “Hyung didn’t hear you.” he said, his eyes locking on Hanbin’s and his lips pulling back in a devilish grin. He had Hanbin at his utter mercy, and it was extremely hot.

Hanbin didn’t even realize until now that he was shaking, his arms straining to keep himself suspended above Bobby. “Jiwon! Fucking let me come, please!” The moment the last pleading sound left his lips, Bobby released his grip.

All he’d been after was that look in Hanbin’s eyes, the one that said that he was giving in. The one that said that he would do anything Bobby asked. The look that said that Bobby was the one in control. Once he’d gotten it (and he’d gotten it long enough to remember it) he’d given Hanbin his release, and the boy had all but exploded onto his chest before collapsing on top of him.

They were silent for a moment, Bobby grinning after getting his control back, and Hanbin on the brink of passing out from sheer pleasure. But he wasn’t silent for long.

“I hope you’re comfy,” he mumbled into Bobby’ neck, “because I’m not moving.”

Bobby laughed, his arms winding around Hanbin’s back, holding him tightly. “Yes you are, Hanbin-ah, we at least need to get ourselves cleaned off.”

“But after,” Hanbin said, “after that I’m coming back here.” He pressed his lips to Bobby’s neck, and the comment coupled with the kiss suddenly had Bobby thinking of the future.

“Hey, Hanbin,” he asked, “this wasn’t a one-time thing, was it?”

Hanbin was silent for a moment, and Bobby wasn’t sure what he was thinking. He should have been prepared though. “If you’re expecting me to suck you off, keep dreaming.” Hanbin pulled back then, just enough to look at Bobby and grin.

Bobby shook his head but had his answer, even if Hanbin hadn’t given it out loud. “How was that for your first blowjob?”

He could feel Hanbin laughing against him, and he held the other boy’s body tighter. It felt wonderful to have Hanbin’s skin against his own skin, it just felt right. Bobby wasn’t concerned that he was falling for this feeling too quickly, because it was normal to throw yourself into something like this at their age. Totally normal.

“It was okay.” Hanbin teased, and Bobby grinned before pushing him back so he could get up. He left Hanbin on the bed while he went into the bathroom, running the water and studying himself in the mirror. He’d just sucked Hanbin’s dick, and he didn’t feel the slightest bit of remorse about it. On the contrary, he felt even closer to Hanbin now, like they were connected by more than just convenience.

While he leaned over the sink to splash water on his face, he felt a hand touch his back. He looked up and saw Hanbin standing beside him, a goofy sort of grin on his face. Bobby smiled and pulled a towel off of the rack, wetting it and using it to wipe himself off. “Fucking hell, Hanbin, you came a lot.” he joked.

Hanbin grinned and shrugged. “It’s your own fault, if you’d just let me come normally, that wouldn’t have happened.”

Bobby grinned and finished wiping himself off, rinsing off the towel before moving behind Hanbin and cleaning him off too. “Yeah, but it was worth it to see that look on your face.”

“What look?” Hanbin asked and relaxed back against Bobby, watching their reflection in the mirror as Bobby attentively washed him off. The sight made Hanbin feel something weird, something warm and calming that made him smile.

Bobby finished wiping Hanbin off and threw the towel into the bathtub before answering. He wrapped his arms around Hanbin and stared into the mirror too, a smile on his lips at the scene. “The look that said that you’re mine.” he answered, grinning when Hanbin shook his head.

“I don’t recall consenting to your ownership of me.” Hanbin replied, grinning.

Bobby tightened his arms and pressed his lips to Hanbin’s shoulder. “Animals don’t get a say. I caught you fair and square, little lion.”

Hanbin laughed and turned until he was facing Bobby, his arms winding around the other’s back. “Let’s go to bed, huh?”

Bobby grinned and nodded. “Yeah, let’s do that.” They paused for a moment to kiss before leaving the bathroom, their lips soft against each other instead of the aggressive power of earlier. Hanbin reached back to turn off the light as they made their way back to the bed. Bobby climbed under the covers on his side, while Hanbin crawled in on the other side. It wasn’t long though before Hanbin found himself beside Bobby, and suddenly they were entwined in each other’s arms again, bodies pressed together.

“I got lonely, hyung.” Hanbin joked, and Bobby grinned at the confession.

“It would feel weird sleeping on separate sides after what we just did.” he said, glad that Hanbin had been the one to make the move over.

“It would.” They were silent for a moment, and just as Bobby closed his eyes Hanbin spoke. “I never did give you a straight answer before. About this.” he said, his head turning and pressing into Bobby’s shoulder.

“I know what your answer was, don’t worry.” Bobby replied, amused at Hanbin’s comment.

“I couldn’t imagine not doing this again with you, it felt entirely too good. So this definitely was not a one-time thing.” Hanbin waited nervously for Bobby's response, even though he was sure it would be nothing short of agreement.

“Good,” Bobby answered, his arms tightening around Hanbin. “So when we wake up in the morning all hard, we can start over again?” Hanbin laughed at the comment and Bobby grinned.

“Remind me before we leave tomorrow to leave a tip for the person who books rooms.” Hanbin said, and Bobby grinned before kissing his forehead. “It might sound lame, but I feel like I found something I didn’t realize I was missing.”

“Careful now, don’t go saying things you might regret later.” Bobby teased him.

Hanbin laughed and ran his hand over Bobby’s arm. “I think I just did. Don’t tell the others you’ve seen my sentimental side, it would ruin me.”

“Your secret is safe with me, I promise.” Bobby kissed Hanbin’s head a final time. “Goodnight, lion.” He couldn’t resist using the nickname a final time. It definitely wasn’t going anywhere as far as he was concerned. He could feel Hanbin’s lips pull up in a grin at the comment.

“Roar,” was all Hanbin said in response, but it was the perfect answer as far as Bobby was concerned.

**Author's Note:**

> The lion nickname came about from a recent interview, in which Bobby made animal comparisons between himself and Hanbin - Bobby considers himself to be like a bear, while he thinks Hanbin is like a lion.


End file.
